Venturian Tales
by TopHatAuthor
Summary: What, you expect a normal, average family? Well, these are the Fryes, so you better turn around now. Unfortunately, they're about to get a lot less average...in a twist not even they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey, everyone, TopHat here! Time to let my fanhood REALLY shine, in a brand new story!**

 **Props to Spyno87 for requesting longer chapters! Catch you on the flip side!**

Jordan opened his eyes, looked around, and streched. It had been a long night of searching for a mod for the next day, and he was exhausted. He rubbed his eyes, got out of bed, slid on his day-old hoodie and slippers, and walked downstairs. His other three siblings were there, Isaac and Cierra scarfing down bacon and eggs, and Bethany frying more. Jordan pulled out a stool, and flopped onto it. "Morning, sleeping beauty! ," Isaac teased, flicking his fork towards him. Jordan brushed away the bacon crumbs, and looked back toward the meal that was just set before him. It had been just last night when their parents had left on a suprise vacation, a gift from their children, funded by the YouTube intake. "Why the long face?," teased Isaac again, poking him. "Tired," mumbled Jordan, "You do realize we went to bed at 3, right?" "I know what will cheer you up.," Isaac grinned, then yelled,"FOOD FIGH-" Jordan looked over to see why he had stopped. Cierra had clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare," she said,"We promised Mom and Dad we wouldn't mess this place up." Isaac frowned, crossed his arms, and sat down. Jordan nibbled at his breakfast, which made him feel a bit better, and glanced at the clock. '11:45!' Jordan's eyes popped out of his head. He scraped his leftover bacon and egg mixture into his mouth, and started to run to his bedroom to get ready. "Where you off to in such a hurry?," Bethany asked. With his mouth full, he replied,"Elerben Forby Fibe! Terme ter recerd!' "Huh?," his siblings asked in unison. He swallowed his food. "11:45! Time to record!". His siblings all spun around to the clock, shoved their dishes in the sink, and scrambled after him. He didn't know how they got dressed so quickly, but they did, scrambling into their chairs, and adjusting their headphones. "In 3...2...1...NOW!," Jordan shouted, clicking record as soon as he said 'now'. "Grrreetings, FELLOW ADVENTURERS! This is Venturian here, with HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, and BethanyFrye...and we are HERE in GMOD...looking at the POO-POO PIGEON MOD! *laughing* No, seriously, that's the legit name! *more laughing* Alright, alright let me show you what it does...

Little did they know...as they enjoyed their little time of happiness before our story REALLY begins...a dark, menacing figure was watching...waiting...studying...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooooooo, here's where it starts to get good! Thank you, vellymymare, for being my first follower, and I hope you all enjoy! Catch you on the flip side! _[]]_**

"We will see you...NEXT TIME!' "That's a wrap!," Jordan called, pulling his head phones off. At the cue, everyone else pulled theirs off, looking around at each other, smiling. From then on, everything went normal...TOO normal..., Isaac imagined, but shook the thought off. He checked the views on the video one last time before he got in the bed. For the first while, everything was okay, but Isaac couldn't dismiss that something was watching them, but then 20 minutes later, his fears were confirmed. He heard a scream. Not just any scream, Bethany's. He flung away his blanket, and ran across to her and Cierra's room. He saw Cierra, clutching Bethany's stuffed creeper in one hand, and a flashlight in the other, which was pointed at Bethany's empty bed. "What happened?," he asked. "I don't know, I heard a scream, and when I looked over, she wasn't there!" Jordan, the late waker he is, arrived finally, and they filled him in. "Alright, it isn't safe here. We need to move. NOW.," Jordan added, panicked, "Isaac, grab the guns. Cierra, get flashlights. I don't know why anyone would want to attack us, but now's not the time to ask questions. We meet in the front yard. Let's go." Isaac walked over to his desk, and grabbed the pistol and flintlock, while Cierra pulled three flashlights from the drawer. She handed one each to her brothers, and kept one for herself. Jordan grabbed the flintlock, Isaac got the pistol, and Cierra got in between the three, so they could protect her while she led them. "Alright guys, time to do this YouTuber style...3...," Cierra inhaled deeply,"...2...," Isaac had eyes of steel on the door,"...1...," Jordan gripped the gun tightly,"...GO!" They squeezed through the door, swung down the hall, and started going down the stairs. Something tripped Isaac. Something with a grip. He stood up, and saw Jordan turning back to run to him. He grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "What happened?," Isaac asked, confused. "We lost Cierra. Best thing to do now is run.," was the response. They ran. Ran like never before, and probably never will again. Isaac could see it. The door. It was ten feet away. So close, yet not close enough. Jordan's light disappeared, along with Jordan himself. Isaac lurched around. "RUN ISAAC, RUN!" He didn't stay for a moment more. He yanked open the door, only to be greeted by a tall silhouette, which threw a bag over his head. He tried to fight. He tried. Yet, it was futile. The darkness got darker. "I tried.," Isaac stated one last time,"I really did.," before the darkness faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, TopHat here! Sorry for the long wait, but the end-of-year exams blindsided me, but now school's out, I'm free to write in peace. Hope you all enjoy, happy summer, and I'll catch you on the flip side!**

Cierra woke up, her head pounding. She sat up on the concrete floor, and looked around. She was in a round cage, with a skylight, the only source of light. The floor was a pattern of purple and yellow, and when she looked closely, she saw a silhouette of a bat. 'Just like my symbol', she thought, suprised. The only other things there were a bed, a door which led to a cramped bathroom, and a lunch tray, which had a milk carton, and a small ration of something. Cierra leaned down, and poked it. 'Guess this is going to be my meal for a while', she thought, sighing. She was being encased by thick iron bars, and anything past it wasn't visible in the continuous pitch black. Cierra was worried. Not exactly about herself, but the others. 'Where are they?', she asked, confused. She walked back and flopped onto the bed, which was a bad decision. The mattress was barely anything, which meant her back hit springs, causing some pain. She winced, then sat up, listening tentatively. 'Did I hear something?' She listened again. There was definitely something. Something with feet. With four of them. With CLAWS. Cierra pulled herself off the bed, and squinted into the darkness. Something slithered slowly into the light, and glared at her. It looked like a lizard, but 7 feet tall, dark green with lime-colored spots all over, with an exception of purple spines running down its back. It had yellow, reptilian eyes, which looked to Cierra as if they were staring right through her. She stood petrified, in awe and disbelief. 'This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!', was all she could think, her brain feeling clogged and swampy. Her vision started to grow dark, and a few seconds before she fell to the ground, the lights jolted back on. She caught glimpses of a huge warehouse, then passed out. The eyes that had been staring at her had belonged to none other than...Prince Fang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, here it is, Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, but it took a while to perfect this story. It was really fun and really challenging to create Bethany and Jimmy's part in this. As an apology for being so late, I'm posting chapter 5, too! Remember, all reviews are welcome. If you want me to keep continuing with the youtuber-meets-character story, tell me who you would want to see next. If not, tell me! (Excuse me if I misspell these French words, I'm American, and I'm not very educated in the language of other countries. As always guys, I'll catch you on the flip side!**

Bethany shook her head, the multiple visions focusing into one. She pushed up, her hair flopping over her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened, but all she could remember was a sack, darkness, and screaming. She looked down at the floor she had been sleeping on. It was decorated in orange-red and dark green swirls, formed out of tile. She scratched her head, then looked around. It was pitch dark, she could barely see anything. Once her eyes adjusted, she could slightly make out a tray. Great, I'm starving!' She started to pick it up, but decided against it when she saw the beige lump attached to it. Her lip curled up, and she let her tongue flop out. 'Bleh,' she thought, as her body shivered. Her position went back to normal, but immediately went into a defensive state when she saw one of the masked men approach. This one, to Bethany, looked a bit more chilling than the others. He was thin, average height, with a medium build. He looked younger, but the fact was rivaled by the forming bags under his eyes, pale skin, and oddly, dark red eyes, which set off sparks of fire red when in the light; and oddly, brandished a knife instead of the usual pistol. Trying not to look afraid, she walked up to the newcomer. She leaned forward, wrapped her hands around the bars, peering at him, observing and studying him. "You're different from all the rest. In a bad way.," her only response was a slight nod, "Then how? Who are you?" The figure began to slowly unravel the portion of the cloak covering his face, letting it fall to the ground. The mouth, now free, began to curl and separate into a smile worthy of a mental serial killer. "My name...my name?," he hissed, whispering. "Jimmy. Jimmy CASKET to be precise." "As a little thank you for being SO brave...," his fire-red eyes peered right through her, "and SOOO curious..," he frowned a split second, but then the smile popped back up again,"...you get to learn my secret!" He whipped out his knife, spun a few times around his left index finger, and then slashed it across the bars. To Bethany's astonishment, the knife shredded the bars as if they were made of tin cans, and then Jimmy began to point it steadily in Bethany's direction, and he proceeded to stroll slowly towards her. "It's TIME, Bethany! Time to learn the SECRET of JIMMY CASKET!" With those words, he launched himself at her, Bethany leaping aside just fast enough for him to get the weapon lodged in the cement wall. She began to rack her mind for any way she could stop him. 'MY MOTHER WAS A MAN!' 'stab...STAB!...STAB!' 'JOHNNY?...WHOSE JOHNNY? HA! I'M JIMMY CASKET!' 'COME HERE, DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW MY SECRET?!' 'Mounsieur Ghost?' Bethany's eyes popped open. "That's it!" Bethany cleared her throat, and began the impersonation. "Mounsieur Ghost?" Jimmy froze. Bethany tried it again. "Mounsieur Ghost?' His head turned a bit. When he spoke, his voice different. It was gentler, weaker, but had a new tone to it. Bethany recognized it. It was fear. Jimmy spoke, " Aimee?" Bethany hesitated.

"Ouí?"

"But...that's impossible...Toast and I left you in France..."

'Toast? As in Johnny Toast?'

"Ouí, but I 'ave found you, my love! Now we can...finally be together?" Bethany mentally shrugged, but she reasoned that it always worked in the videos. "No, please, just leave me alone...leave...me...ALONE!" He screamed, collapsing onto the floor. Bethany ran out through the destroyed entrance, and continued to run into the darkness. 'Bethany, that was a dumb choice. You're running blindly out into darkness, with no sense of direction.' 'Well, it's better than staying behind with that maniac Jimmy Casket.' She rolled her eyes, but then almost immediately ran into something. She fell, but she heard someone yell, "Hey, watch where you're goi-" The sudden bright light cut them sort, but also allowed the barrel-chested armored figure to see who they had a collision with. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Bethany Frye. I'm guessing Jimmy didn't do his job very well. Always worrying about his 'hobbies and interests' .What a coincidence, I was just about to pick up Jordan, but I'll guess I'll settle for you." He turned to a slimmer guard wearing coke - bottle glasses, oddly enough, and bushy white eyebrows. "T!" "Yes, sir?" 'Sir? He's older than him but he's not in charge?' "Go pick up Jordan. If you fail us, we'll feed you to the Prince!" "Yes, sir." The slimmer guard pulled out a pencil from his pocket, touched the toilet-shaped eraser on top, winked to her, and vanished in a white flash. Bethany took off her glasses, cleaned them on the edge of her hoodie, and put them back on, startled.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan sat up, awoken by the suddenly bright lights. His eyes swiveled to take in a cell, much like Cierra's, but with a blue floor, and his symbol carved into it. He peered through the steel cell bars, and saw a mysterious sight. Two men, wearing black armor which covered their faces, were dragging a limp shape behind themselves. Jordan's eyes widened as he realized what it was. Cierra. He looked for something, anything, he could use to save her. His eyes slid up. 'Perfect.' He jumped up, grabbing the light cord. He snatched it down, sparks emitting as a large snap was released. He started to swing it vertically from the ground, ready to protect himself. He started to run to the bathroom, to look for a vent to climb through, but suddenly jolted back as the door slammed open. Another man came out. Jordan, as terrified as he was, began to fight the intruder. He kicked him in the shin, and when his head bent down, he smashed the bulb into it. Several shards of glass embedded into his hood. With his attacker stunned, Jordan slammed their head into the tip of the triangle, knocking him out cold. He then binder his arms with the cord, and running to the bathroom to look for an escape. 'Bingo.' He climbed on top of the toilet, and knocked on a rather large tile in the wall. Hollow. "Ha Ha, who says video games can't save your life?," teased Jordan, using a axe he got off of the armored man, bashed it in, which revealed a hidden air duct. 'Time to blow this popsicle stand.' He quickly crawled in, sliding forward into the darkness. As he crawled, he tried to figure out how the man had snuck into the bathroom. 'Could he have been hiding in there? Nah, who would do that? What about this duct? Could he have crawled through it? Probably not, he was bigger than I am, and even I'm having a hard time climbing through. Plus, that tile was too secure to be recently put back. For all I know, he could have been the Toilet Toucher to get into there!' Jordan laughed at the thought, careful to be quiet, then continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! TopHat here, and I thought you guys might enjoy one last chapter before school starts. Remember, all criticism and ideas are welcome to be expressed, and I wish you all a great school year! Catch you on the flip side!**

Isaac shook his head, attempting to regain his vision, but only ended up wincing from the pain in the back of his head. He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in a square room, dark, with stone walls. Each of his sleeping siblings, were in spherical glass containers similar to his, placed in each corner of the room. There was one last container across from him, which he supposed was supposed to be Jordan's. Isaac examined his cell, hoping to find any sort of escape. It had a curved ceiling and floor, in a pill shape, with cables wrapping around the outside, leading up into the ceiling, with an electronic lock on the outside. Suddenly, he saw shadows across the side of the cell, and looked toward the source of the light. There was a window high up on the wall, concealing the balcony. He saw two shadows move across the other side of the glass, and then disappeared as they stepped inside an elevator, which brought them to the floor of the room. Quickly, Isaac curled up on the floor, closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing, hoping they fell for it. They walked around, observing the condition of the sisters, and then slowly walked towards Isaac, doing a double take, but finally dismissed that he was sleeping. Isaac caught snippets of their conversation, trying to be as still as possible. "Escaped...Main threat...Heart of the operation...Mission in Jeopardy..." Isaac strained to hear more, but the two had walked just out of reach. 'It's obvious were talking about Jordan, but- What operation, and why did they say that Jordan heart of it, and why was he the main threat? How did he escape? Why did the men wait until they got down here to talk about it?' These questions and many more spun around in Isaac's head, as He tried to make sense of them. He began to make sense of them, the secrets finally clicking together by some invisible craftsman, but just when it started to make sense to him, a large buzzer sounded from above as the rims of the containers glowed red. Isaac hoped that they were finally being set free, but his hopes were demolished as thick chemical fades began to pour into the chambers. Isaac realized that his sisters had been awoken by the gas, and were looking frantically, and confused at Isaac, who just shook his head in dismay. Their faces relaxed as a thicker, more visible gas poured into all three containers, relaxing their young faces, and letting them sleep for the third time.

 **OOooh, it looks like we have a bit of a cliff hanger, but don't worry, I WILL continue this over the school year! Jordan's excaped, and it looks like he's a very important piece of the plot. What's the plan? How do they fit in? I really have no idea, I write as I go. Maybe something about an unheard of talent-producing artifact. SPOILERS! So, stay tuned for Chapter 6 of the edge - of - your - seat VenturianTales! {CUE JURASSIC PARK THEME SONG} I don't know, it was most fitting. Plus Freddy, and and all the mods, and...you know what? I'll just - just...forget it. Thanks for the support for this story, and I will see you...NEXT TIME. Hee hee, see what I did there? Seriously though, thank you guys for reading, and I will CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE!**


End file.
